<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RarePair Drabble Collection by gerrydeservedbetter (ParanoidActivity)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491036">RarePair Drabble Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidActivity/pseuds/gerrydeservedbetter'>gerrydeservedbetter (ParanoidActivity)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AT ALL TIMES, Asexual Jonathan Sims, Creeper Elias Bouchard, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Elias Bouchard, Multi, Post Coffin Daisy, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidActivity/pseuds/gerrydeservedbetter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for what I believe to be rare pairings. (Everything except JNMartin, Lonelyeyes and BasraDaisy)</p><p>Feel free to request certain pairings, they'll end up being anywhere from 100 to 300 words long. Each chapter will have any relevant warnings as a note and the pairing as the chapter title.</p><p>This set will be a max of a T-rating and as I'm newish to this fandom (though caught up), I'm sorry if my headcanons or characterization is off. I may do another set with a mature rating, but that one will not have Jon involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims, Helen/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. HelenDaisy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soft post coffin Daisy is my jam. Also IDK who trusts Helen with scissors but I suppose everyone has nothing to lose at this point. So.</p><p>No warnings for this chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long fingers curled into Daisy's hair, gentle as they pulled the unruly waves straight. Daisy's shoulders relaxed when the first cut of the scissors sounded out behind her. She closed her eyes as Helen continued across her entire scalp.</p><p>"Thank you." She whispered, resisting the urge to lean back against her as her head grew lighter. "<em>Thank you</em>."</p><p>Helen stopped for only a moment, to press a soft kiss against the nape of Daisy's neck, breathing deep for a moment before she chuckled and pulled back away. Daisy shivered underneath her hands now. "You're welcome, little one."</p><p>A long time ago, those words may have felt mocking. Now, though, they warmed her heart in ways she didn't have the strength to fight against.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. MartinGerry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Martin Blackwood / Gerard Keay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gerry 'falling off' a swing... In a little pain, but nothing serious. </p><p>A no-institute AU? Very fluff.</p><p>No warnings this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin sat still on the swing as Gerry continued to go higher beside him. He looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend, head tilted at Gerry's <em>almost</em> innocent smile. "Please don't."</p><p>But still, higher and higher he went. "I bet I could make it to the slide."</p><p>Martin set his forehead against the cool chain. The sun had just set and the warmth of the summer day was starting to subside. "Gerry, I'm serious."</p><p>Gerry looked at him as he came down and went up again and again. "So am I!"</p><p>He had to bite back the laugh as the full-grown Goth flung himself from the top of the swing and ended up rolling halfway to the slides with a curse. "Do you need help getting up, Ger?"</p><p>From the ground came a boisterous, playful laugh and Martin couldn't help but chuckle back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Peter/Martin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Martin Blackwood / Peter Lukas</p><p>Make outs / pre-hate-sex..... Hate makeouts?   Either way, it's consensual! And Peter is his usual season 4 level of creeper.</p><p>Rated T to be safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hate you." Martin let his head fall back against the door he was pressed back on, unable to stop the quick keening noise as Peter's beard scratched along the sensitive underside of his jawline. "God, I hate you."</p><p>Peter hummed at him, biting just under Martin's ear, before pulling Martin's undershirt over the man's head and throwing it to the ground. "There is far too much passion in hatred, Martin." His cheerful tone grated on Martin's nerves, but even Peter's cold hands made his body ache for whatever closeness he was offering. "You need to learn to let go."</p><p>"Right." Martin wrapped his arms around Peter's shoulders as their bodies now pressed fully together. "Right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. JonGerry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've written enough Gerry pairings that I had to use a random word generator for some of them. This one gave me 'Rabbit'.</p><p>So: Domestic JonGerry buying a pet and Gerry being not super into it at first. Fluff because Gerry deserves no more pain in his life. </p><p>No warnings this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon picked up the small animal and tried to hand it off to Gerry, who looked less than enthused at the idea.</p><p>"It's gonna bite me." He said, no real tone in his voice as he shook his head. "No thanks."</p><p>The rabbit was sitting perfectly still, aside from its twitching nose. She was very well behaved, considering the amount of her siblings that were running around the same outdoor cage as her. "She would do no such thing." Despite looking skeptical, Gerry pet her between her ears with the back of his index finger. "I'm thinking of naming her Alice."</p><p>"Like Alice in Wonderland?"</p><p>"What? Oh. No, I was thinking like Daisy. But that's what we'll tell her." Jon leaned down and kissed the top of Alice's head, where Gerry's finger had just been.</p><p>He regretted moving it, a little.</p><p>Gerry wrapped his arms around the both of them and kissed the corner of Jon's mouth. Just before Jon could turn his head to full reciprocate the kiss, Alice shifted. Gerry jumped back with a frown at her, pulling his arms away from Jon, who chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. GerryJonMartin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gerry/Jon/Martin cuddling in bed. Domestic fluff because they deserve it.</p><p>No warnings this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon was sleeping quietly on one side of him and Gerry was snoring on the other, they were both curled up around his arms. Gerry has his head tucked under Martin's chin, his black hair nearly obscuring his view out of his right eye. Jon on the other hand, has his head set on top of Martin's left upper arm, his hand splayed over Martin's heart, very close to touching Gerry's chest.</p><p>And for the life of him, Martin couldn't sleep. It was nearing three A.M. and soft sounds coming from their warm bodies weren't lulling him as they usually do. Still, though, he was in good spirits as he blew some of Gerry's hair out of his face. Damnit, if they weren't so adorable when they were sleeping, he might be able to find sleep here!</p><p>But he didn't want to miss this either, this security in the form of their sleeping bodies and minds at peace. The love he could feel from their preferred sleeping positions alone. He melted into the mattress and sighed. He would deal with being tired tomorrow and just enjoy this for what it was tonight, even if both his arms were starting to go numb.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I should have waited to post these until my nails dried. :( Now I'm gonna have to redo them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. EliasMartin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elias Bouchard / Martin Blackwood</p><p>OOC for Elias, but I do believe he's a bit proud of exactly how manipulative and surprising Martin can be. In this story, he's just a bit crazier for it. I'd love to write a darker story for these two some time, maybe. </p><p>Rated T for make-outs again. Consensual, though Martin is wondering why the hell he wants this. (Hint: he has a praise kink)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elias' hands were far warmer than the man's personality would usually suggest. They rested on the sides of Martin's face as the man smiled at him, eyes almost manic with fondness. It made Martin uneasy. "I am so proud of you, Martin. Beyond all others, you have always surprised me and continue to do so."</p><p>Martin wanted to back away, to turn around and walk out the door and back to his house.</p><p>Maybe take a shockingly cold shower.</p><p>Instead those warm hands pull him forward to warmer lips, pressed firmly against his own. Martin gasps, wide eyed and trembling against Elias' body as he's cornered against the desk. He doesn't pull away, even when Elias takes advantage of his parted lips to deepen the kiss. It leaves Martin breathless and wanting and, as yet another surprise, pulling his wicked boss closer for more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. EliasJon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elias Bouchard / Jonathan Sims</p><p>Jon has accepted his role as Archivist AU.</p><p>Content warning for this chapter is that Elias uses Beholding compulsion on Jon, but not for anything untoward. Just trying to get him back to work. Jon likes the way it feels to be compelled.</p><p>Note that Jon is asexual in all my stories, but as an asexual myself, I do enjoy the feeling of closeness and kisses and stuff. Personal preferences. //shrug</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jon."</p><p>His Archivist isn't looking at him, instead staring out the window at what can only be described as a dull and cold spring morning. The clouds have gathered above them with the promise of rain and Jon is content to continue staring at them, eyes empty and quiet as the night. It's not surprising that he's taking the moment to enjoy the view, the archives have no windows.</p><p>Elias sighs and traces his fingers down Jon's neck, little circles that cause Jon to sigh, to tilt his head to the side and show more of his delicate neck to Elias, who just only resists the urge to bite into it. So soft. "Jonathan, you're losing focus."</p><p>"I'm tired."</p><p>Elias wraps his arms around Jon's waist and pulls them together, kissing the tip of Jon's ear. His next words come out as a command, deep and compelling. "That's no excuse. You'll always be tired if you don't continue to work on getting stronger." The power's effect on Jon is immediate and he ends up leaning back against Elias with a shiver, eyes closing and head tilting back over his shoulder.</p><p>"I know, I... I'm sorry."</p><p>He smiles and gives Jon one last quick squeeze before stepping away again. He sits back down at his desk. "No need for apologies, so long as you get back to work. Come here."</p><p>Jon hesitates only a short moment longer, before relenting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. JonTim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jonathan Sims / Tim Stoker</p><p>I don't know what the hell this AU is from. Just... an AU where things turned out better for them. I usually avoid this pairing because it depresses me so much. I tried here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon looks away from Tim, even as he opens his arms for the hug. It was normal for Tim to hug Sasha and even Martin at times as they parted ways after a night of drinking. Jon's presence tonight had been random and none of them had expected him to actually agree to come along. They always asked him and he'd always come up with an excuse not to come.</p><p>But he had tonight.</p><p>And he had spent the night quietly at Tim's side, listening to what was being said around him and not saying a damned thing all night and now, after the others had said their goodbyes</p><p>they stood at the door, Jon's arms open in an invitation that Tim was almost weary to accept. <em>Where was this coming from?</em></p><p>Despite how strangely quiet and attentive Jon had been tonight, something about this felt dangerously <em>right</em>.</p><p>Tim wrapped one arm around Jon and pulled them chest to chest, Jon wrapping his arms fully around his colleague. Something in Tim ached with it and before he knew what he was doing, they were both clasped against each other. Tim pressed his face into Jon's neck and closed his eyes.</p><p>Jon didn't seem to want to let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I lied, this is from a JonTim AU where Jon gets sent back from season 4 to his body from season 1. It's full of angst and eventual kisses, but I'm never going to write it because being stuck at home writing sad stuff is not my jam right now. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. TimSasha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tim Stoker / Sasha James</p><p>Some pre-date flirting. Already in a relationship. Fluff.</p><p>No content warnings this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim pulled the zipper of her dress up to the top, despite how much he would have liked to do the opposite. Over her shoulder, he sees her smirk at him in the mirror and he smiles back, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Lookin' good, Sash."</p><p>"I hope so, I have a hot date tonight, you know." She tilted her neck for him as he buries his nose in her hair and breathes in the fruity-floral scent.</p><p>"Hot date, huh? You think I'm hot?" He pulls away just enough to feign surprise at her reflection and she -giggles!- at him, smile so genuine it sends a shiver down his spine.</p><p>"Don't let it get to your head, Mr. Stoker!"</p><p>He winks at her. "Too late."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. MartinTim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MarTim</p><p>Content warning for Martin having a potty mouth!</p><p>jkjk, I love him.  Let the man cuss please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck!"</p><p>It wasn't the crash and breaking of the mug that had startled Tim so much, but the word that had come out of Martin's mouth as fast as it had. He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of his chest at the sound. Martin looked up at him, less than amused. "Wow."</p><p>"Oh shut up, you've heard me swear before." Martin was on his knees now, leaning down and carefully picking up the larger glass pieces. Tim handed him the bin to put them in.</p><p>"Not like that, I haven't!" Tim leans back and tries not to think about how much he likes the sight of Martin on his knees as he unconsciously crosses his legs. "It's a good look on you."</p><p>Martin looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk and something warm blooms in Tim's stomach. Oh. Martin shakes his head with a deep chuckle as he begins to pick up the smaller pieces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realize now that it would be fun to write nsf/w stuff for them. Hm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>